


Dancing

by EspadaIV



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, No Smut, beach, seasons of anime 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: We're just two anonymous dudes stuck in a ballroom dancing class but our dates ditched us and we have to dance together. Oops, one of us has a boner. Let me panic about this because you're kind of hot.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babblebuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblebuzz/gifts).

> My artwork. Don't steal, please. I do not own One Piece nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for taking a look!
> 
> This piece was done for Babblebuzz for the Seasons of Anime 2019 Exchange. I used Clip Studio Paint and my trusty Wacom Intuos S. Not my normal drawing style. I hope you enjoy this Babblebuzz, I had fun drawing it for you.
> 
> Will update with a link to a bigger version after reveal


End file.
